Quand Nos âmes se déchirent
by Nhelio
Summary: Shindou est sur le point de se faire plaquer par Kirino. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il soutient Tenma dans sa volonté de s'opposer au Fifth Sector.
1. I Quand nos âmes se déchirent

Hey, j'avais envie d'écrire du RanTaku (y'en a pas assez), et envie d'écrire du drama, ça a mal fini je crois.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Takuto broyait du noir seul devant son piano.  
D'habitude, à cette heure, Il était avec lui, et ils partageaient ensemble ce moment.  
Le maestro jouait, le jeune passionné l'écoutait, mais ça n'était pas le cas ce soir. Ça ne l'était plus.

Sur le terrain, l'alchimie avait été brisée. Il ne suivait plus son capitaine. Le milieu de terrain commandait mais Lui ne le suivait pas.

Le capitaine de Raimon ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il jouait ce même air triste, il savait juste qu'il jouait depuis qu'il avait percé son ballon rond dans un geste de rage pure après avoir déchiré une photo de celui qui le lui avait offert, une photo de Lui.  
Il allait le perdre si il continuait dans cette direction, à poursuivre le rêve du vrai football aux côtés d'un jeune écervelé de sixième… mais pourtant, la perspective de pouvoir rejouer comme avant, sans consigne de score, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas joué réellement, en s'amusant, en se donnant à fond pour gagner le match?

Ses doigts écrasèrent les touches en un son dissonant qui le fit grincer des dents, lui ainsi que de la femme de ménage qui venait annoncer la venue de Sangoku.  
Quelques minutes après, le gardien de but de l'équipe s'assit en face d'un pianiste totalement perdu, un chef d'orchestre sans ses musiciens, ou d'un capitaine sans joueur.

"Je ne te demande pas si ça va, on ne t'a pas vu de la journée Shindou"

Ce n'était pas un reproche, les deux le savait, juste une simple constatation alors le jeune Shindou laissa son ami parler, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas. Le plus âgé était pourtant adepte des mots forts, qui touchent au cœur. Pourtant, le silence s'installait.  
"Tu lui manques tu sais"

Ces mots pétrifièrent le jeune adolescent sur place. Il se demanda alors que voulait dire son ami par là… Ils s'étaient vu la veille pourtant, et c'était Lui qui n'était pas venu à leur rendez-vous quotidien, Lui qui lui avait hurlé dessus.  
A moins que… Peut être Sangoku parlait il d'encore avant, que ce qui lui manquait, c'était le Takuto qui jouait au foot sans se prendre la tête, quitte à suivre le cinquième secteur sans broncher, tant qu'il pouvait jouer. Le Takuto gentil, pas celui constamment énervé qu'il devenait.  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux dès l'instant où le gardien pris congé de lui.  
Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, il se leva de son tabouret pour claquer la porte et rouler sous sa couette, serrant son téléphone trop fort dans sa main, hésitant à Lui envoyer un message.  
Des centaines de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête "Allait-il lui répondre? Exagérait-il la situation? Avait-il peur pour rien" pourtant, quelque chose s'était brisé à l'interieur du brun. Il prit son casque pour mettre de la musique, histoire de faire taire un peu ce flot ininterrompu de pensées qui faisait comme une tempête.

Mais il finit par céder

 **De: Shindou, 20h20**

 _Ça va? Excuse moi de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles plus tôt… Avec notre dispute d'hier, j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles. Et puis, tu n'es pas venu tout à l'heure_

 **De: Kirino, 20h25**

 _Tu crois que je vais te pardonner de préférer ce gamin que tu connais à peine à moi? Tu es un beau rêveur Takuto, mais redescend sur terre, le football, le vrai, n'existe plus._

 _C'est toi qui me l'a appris capitaine. Mais je comprend, tu sais, n'essaye pas de te justifier, il te plaît et tu veux lui plaire en suivant ses idéaux c'est ça? Tu as besoin de lui? De renouveau? D'un truc que ni moi, ni ton argent ne puisse t'offrir, n'est ce pas?_

 _A dieu, Shindou Takuto_

L'adolescent senti son cœur se briser en lisant ses mots, ses larmes inondant son portable alors qu'il relisait ces lignes encore et encore, peinant à croire qu'elles soient vraies.

Il n'avait plus rien à casser dans sa chambre, sauf un vase de fleurs qu'Il lui avait offert, mais c'était hors de questions qu'il le casse et, il n'avait plus la force de bouger ou courir pour passer sa colère, ou plutôt son désespoir.  
A vrai dire, il réfléchissait aux paroles de Sangoku. Était-il possible qu'elles concernent Tenma, au lieu de Lui?

Non, c'était trop gros, et, le gardien était loin d'être aveugle, il aurait du comprendre non? Voir qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis non? Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la nuit était bien tombée depuis, un coup d'œil à son réveil lui appris qu'il était en effet 22h23. Près de trois heures qu'il tournait dans son lit à déprimer. Pourquoi n'avait il pas été appelé pour manger? Peut être ses sanglots avaient ils fait suffisamment de bruits pour que personne n'ose le déranger. Et Lui, était il toujours debout?

Regrettait il ses mots?

Le brun lui, n'arrivait pas à regretter ses actes. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il défendrait corps et âme le vrai football, et qu'il trouverait les mots pour Le rallier à sa cause.

 **De: Shindou, 23h32**

 _Passe chez moi demain, que je te prouve que c'est de Toi, et Toi seul dont j'ai besoin. Et, d'ailleurs, je ne ressens rien pour Tenma, rien du tout. C'est juste un gamin qui m'a redonné envie de jouer au foot, au vrai grâce à son optimisme, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui Ranmaru  
A demain… J'espère_

Ce message envoyé, Takuto se retourna face au mur, laissant son téléphone dans son dos, comme pour oublier tout ses problèmes mais rien ne marcha, il passa la nuit à se torturer l'esprit, sans trouver le sommeil mais il resta au lit de longues heures, sans trouver la force de bouger, même après que le jour se soit levé.

Soudain, une vibration retentit dans son dos, lui redonnant espoir alors qu'il se retourna d'un coup

 **De: Kirino, 06h47**

 _Peut-être._

Ces deux mots, certes froids, suffirent à lui redonner espoir et la force de sortir de son lit. Il était trop mal pour aller suivre ses cours au collège ou aller courir sur un terrain avec des joueurs qui ne partageaient pas ses valeurs, et il était trop tôt pour jouer du piano. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait faim, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé, enfermé entre les quatre murs de sa chambre? Réajustant sa chemise, il descendit prendre un verre de jus de fruit et un petit déjeuner qu'il n'arriva pas à finir, l'anxiété faisait comme un poids dans son ventre et lui coupait l'appétit, mais il n'avait plus faim, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

"Cela fait plaisir de vous voir, monsieur Shindou, on commençait à s'inquiéter pour vous ici"

Le garçon sourit à la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole, une des servantes de son père.

"C'est gentil, mais il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter vous savez, ça va" ses mots lui paraissaient tellement faux qu'il se demanda comment elle pourrait ne serai-ce qu'y croire, pourtant, elle acquiesça, lui disant juste que c'était bien qu'il aille mieux.

Il mangea en vitesse avant de remonter dans sa chambre, s'isolant encore du reste de la maison pour ne pas devoir recommencer les sourires forcés et les mensonges. Ça n'allait pas en ce moment, mais lui seul ici le savait, et savait pourquoi.

Il pris son téléphone et répondit un simple merci puis il se mit à relire les messages qu'ils s'étaient échangé tout les deux, il souriait en lisant, mais d'un sourire un peu triste, nostalgique. Il avait peur d'avoir l'avoir perdu à jamais.

Après plus d'une heure à fouiller dans son passé, il posa délicatement son portable et s'assit devant son piano pour rejouer, ses doigts se mirent à se mouvoir doucement, il jouait par automatisme plus que par envie, il était vide, vidé de toute envie. Juste impatient et angoissé, allait Il venir, si non, comment devrait il réagir?

Il décida de ne plus penser et de se concentrer sur la musique, il eut du mal a garder ses pensées fixées sur son piano et son piano uniquement mais il y arriva un peu, avant que les souvenirs l'assaillent à nouveau quand il se rendit compte qu'il jouait le morceau qu'il lui avait presque dédicacé.


	2. II Au son de nos cœurs

Il se revoyait, avec Lui, sur les genoux, entrain de lui apprendre les bases du piano, ou quand Il était allongé sur son lit entrain de l'écouter jouer. Il lui jouait toujours le même air, parce qu'Il lui avait dit l'aimer, le morceau. Shindou s'interdit de penser à ce qui s'était passé après leur séance de piano ce jour là, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas encore.

Mais les larmes coulèrent sur les touches blanches et noires.

Il se souvenait de tout. L'année de sixième venait de se terminer et les deux amis fêtaient ça chez Shindou. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, Kirino, toujours aussi fasciné par le talent de pianiste du brun l'écoutait, et appréciait.

"Dis Ranmaru? Ça te dirai d'écouter le dernier morceau qu'on m'a demandé d'apprendre en musique? Je le trouve plutôt joli. Et comme ça, tu seras le premier à l'entendre!"

Enchanté, le garçon aux cheveux roses accepta et se redressa pour le regarder jouer. Dans un sourire, Takuto entama alors le morceau, se forçant à se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser distraire par l'air attentif de son ami. Air qui lui plaisait tellement.

Après quelques minutes où les deux étaient sur une autre planète, dans un autre monde, un monde dicté par la douceur des doigts du musicien sur les touches nacré de son piano, la musique laissa place au silence. Les deux garçons n'avaient rien à dire, et parler aurait signifier briser cet instant magique.

Même si il se doutait de la réponse, le jeune artiste demanda d'une voix douce à son ami.

"Alors, tu aimes?" _"Et moi, Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"_ Mais cette question resta pour lui, et lui seul _._

"-Oui Takuto, c'était sublime.

-Merci" répondit le garçon, toujours sur le même ton doux.

Puis il se leva de son tabouret pour s'asseoir au côté du garçon aux cheveux roses.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Shindou essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui quand ses yeux noisettes se perdirent dans le regard bleu glacier d'un Ranmaru un peu perplexe.

Les deux amis trouvaient que leurs cœurs battaient trop vite pour eux, pourtant, ils battaient en parfaite harmonie.

"Takuto?" le brun lui répondit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, avec la même douceur que lorsqu'il jouait. Hésitant, Kirino posa sa main sur sa joue en souriant et leurs visages se rapprochèrent puis, sans un mot, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, puis se séparèrent le temps d'un aveu.

Et les deux repartirent dans un autre monde, un monde dicté par la douceur des doigts du musicien sur la peau nacré de son petit ami.


	3. III Il n'y a que la peur de te perdre

Shindou se maudissait, pourquoi se souvenait il aussi bien de cet après midi? Ses épaules étaient secouées par de violents sanglots que le son de son piano couvrait. Il jouait brutalement, en écrasant des touches qu'il avait l'habitude de caresser, pour expier sa tristesse et sa haine de lui même.

Il se sentait piégé. Son état l'empêchait de sortir, il était prisonnier de sa propre chambre, condamné à attendre une visite qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir.

Il se leva avec force, renversant son lourd tabouret et frappa de toute sa force contre le mur de sa chambre, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il arrêta de compter après une dizaine de coups qui n'avaient servi au final, qu'à extérioriser sa frustration, et il arrêta de frapper lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il laissait des taches rouges sur son mur blanc.

Toute sa rage avait disparue, ne laissant que le désespoir de l'avoir perdu… l'avoir perdu Lui

Le musicien se laissa tomber contre son mur, serrant sa chemise entre ses poings meurtris, poings qui se desserrèrent petit à petit alors que ses bras retombaient le long de son corps amorphe.

Il ne bougea plus durant de longues minutes, des heures peut être, il n'en savait rien, ce fut l'annonce d'un message reçu qui le tira de sa léthargie

 **De: Kirino, 12h02**

 _Ne me remercie pas, je peux très bien décider de ne pas venir._

Il avait pris la peine de lui répondre, juste cela lui suffisait, Il pensait à lui, et rien ne pouvait rendre plus d'espoir à Takuto que cela à l'instant.

 **De: Shindou, 12h03**

 _Je t'attendrai Ranmaru_

Plus que cinq heures à attendre pour le jeune brun, mais il savait qu'Il viendrait, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement  
Alors pourquoi avait-il si peur…

Il allait venir, Il n'aurait pas répondu à ses textos sinon, non?

Et si il venait pour lui annoncer qu'il le quittait, lui et le club de foot… Non, c'était pas possible…

Riccardo commençait à paniquer petit à petit mais une autre vibration, inattendue, le ramena à la réalité

 **De: +81083914821, 12h06**

 _Capitaine? Ça va? Je m'inquiète pour toi, t'es pas là… Tu es pas malade au moins? Allez, viens à l'entraînement de ce soir, en plus, le football sera content de te retrouver, et ensemble, on va convaincre l'équipe de sauver le vrai football!_

Comment Tenma avait-il obtenu son numéro…? Et pourquoi parlait-il du foot si il était vivant! Cet abruti de sixième…

Takuto jeta son téléphone contre le mur et il retomba lourdement, l'écran salement fissuré.

Ah bah bravo, et c'était Matsukaze qu'il traitait d'abruti hein?

Il soupira, frustré et énervé contre le monde entier, mais surtout contre lui-même, et contre Tenma Matsukaze à cause de qui il perdait tout, à cause de qui il perdait celui qui faisait son monde.

Il se tourna vers son lit avant de se laisser tomber dessus puis frapper de toutes ses forces dans son coussin, ça lui faisait moins mal qu'un mur, et c'était un tout aussi bon défouloir.

Son après-midi passa lentement, trop lentement à son goût, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de se sortir du lit et avait fini par écouter une playlist de chanson triste en fixant le plafond.

Sa dispute avec lui tournait en boucle dans sa tête

 _Deux jours plutôt_

Le briefing sur le match face Tengawara venait de se terminer et Takuto était plus perdu que jamais, l'enthousiasme de Tenma et du coach Endou le marquait, mais il sentait les réticences de son équipe, et il les comprenait… Que devait-il faire?

Il avait senti Kirino quitter la salle avec les autres, mais contrairement à ceux-ci, il l'avait attendu

"Takuto, tu suis vraiment ce gamin dans ses idées, je veux dire, tu veux vraiment gagner? T'opposer au Fifth Sector?" Le ton du défenseur semblait aussi lourd de reproches que d'interrogations.

"Oui Ranmaru… J'ai envie de retrouver le vrai football, la tension d'un match acharné… Tout ce qu'on ne connaît plus, qu'on a oublié..." Le brun baissa les yeux, il avait peur de le décevoir en disant ça, de revoir son regard réprobateur

"Pourquoi fait tu ça Takuto... Tu t'es lassé de notre football? T'aurais peut être vraiment du démissionner de ton poste de capitaine, on aurait eu moins de problème dans le fond non" Le jeune au cheveux roses était froid, il n'osait pas parler de ce qu'il craignait le plus "Ou alors juste me quitter, tu sais, avant de sortir avec Matsukaze"

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une gifle à Shindou, il ne fut pas capable de répondre quoi que ce soit et Kirino méprisait de plus en plus son "petit ami" qui visiblement, le trompait avec le premier footballeur venu.

"Tu n'as rien à dire hein, c'est bien ce que je pensais" Et ces mots furent les derniers que le brun entendit avant de voir le garçon qu'il aimait lui tourner le dos et balayer ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

Il était rentré chez lui en pleurs ce soir là, et n'était sorti de sa chambre qu'au bout de deux jours, des femmes de ménages et autres servants avaient bien tenté de venir le voir et lui parler mais il avait refusé tout contact avec eux tout ce temps au point qu'ils avaient arrêté de demander.


	4. IV Et l'impuissance de te voir partir

"Votre ami Kirino demande à vous voir monsieur Shindou" Il sursauta, il s'était presque endormi à force d'attendre, et les informations montaient lentement à son cerveau, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Il demandait à le voir…

"Faites le entrer"

Le garçon arriva dans la chambre du brun, le visage fermé et l'air froid.

"Kirino…" Le musicien se leva et s'approcha du jeune garçon.

"Que voulais-tu me montrer, Shindou Takuto? "

Il hésita avant de tenter de prendre Kirino dans ses bras mais le jeune adolescent le repoussa et Riccardo heurta la table derrière lui, faisant tomber un vase fleurs au sol, qui se brisa en roulant.

"Je t'aime Ranmaru… Je n'aime que toi… Et personne d'autre, crois moi s'il te plaît… Je ferai tout pour toi… Absolument tout… " Des larmes perlaient à nouveau dans les yeux du capitaine de Raimon.

"Ouais, c'est ça ouais, et c'est pour ça que Tenma avait l'air si inquiet de ne pas te voir c'est ça?! J'avais confiance en toi Takuto… Pourquoi tu me fais ça?!" le jeune garçon au cheveux roses crachait ses mots, il était déçu, il tombait de haut ses derniers temps.

Le brun cherchait à se défendre, faire comprendre au garçon dont il était amoureux qu'il n'avait rien a faire de ce sixième trop rêveur mais il ne trouvait pas les mots et il sentait que Kirino n'entendrai pas raison, il était aveugle.

C'est cet instant que choisi son téléphone pour vibrer à nouveau, il marchait donc encore.

"C'est qui?

-Je… J'en sais rien…" le musicien était totalement perdu, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était entrain de le perdre sans rien faire, sans rien réussir à faire. Il était juste capable de le regarder sans rien dire, de le regarder partir.

Kirino traversa la chambre de son ex petit ami pour récupérer son téléphone et le regarder.

"Je suppose que tu vas vouloir lui répondre, c'est de sa part"

Takuto laissa tomber le portable que Ranmaru venait de lui envoyer

"Quand est ce que tu comprendras que j'en ai rien a foutre de ce mec! Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi!

-Ouais, et tu me fais passer après son football et ses valeurs, je vois à quel point je compte pour toi, t'inquiète pas

D'ailleurs, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je quitte le club de foot."

Le capitaine avait l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing en entendant ces mots… Comment Kirino pouvait-il quitter le club, alors qu'il avait toujours jouer au football, depuis tout petit, alors qu'ils avaient toujours joué ensemble. Était-ce vraiment la fin?

"Non… Tu ne peux pas abandonner le football Ranmaru, tu as le talent, tu as la passion. Et, que feras-tu pour ton dossier..?

-Je m'en fiche, je ne supporterai pas de te voir avec Ten… Lui… Alors je quitte le club."

Riccardo pris le visage de son ami entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je dois te le dire combien de fois… Je ne sors pas avec lui. Et je t'aime, toi, et personne d'autre"

Le jeune garçon se dégagea en reculant de quelques pas.

"Arrête de me mentir, ça ne marche pas. Pas sur moi."

"Tu ne veux donc pas me croire hein… Alors, je quitte le club, et te nomme capitaine de l'équipe de Raimon. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer au foot pour m'assurer mon dossier, je pourrai intégrer n'importe quelle école de musique si je le souhaitais et puis, je peux très bien m'inscrire dans un autre collège si besoin."

Kirino leva un sourcil, mi perplexe, mi surpris mais fit aucun commentaire.

"Très bien, je respecte ton choix. Adieu Shindou Takuto."

Et il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, laissant seul son ancien petit ami, qui s'était effondré en larmes contre le mur de sa chambre.  
Il l'avait perdu, et pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Le lendemain, il se rendit au collège Raimon de bonne heure, pour être sur de ne croiser personne, et remis sa lettre de démission au coach Endou qui l'accepta cette fois, et demanda à son père de l'inscrire dans un autre collège, plus prestigieux, celui de Teikoku.

* * *

Voilà, c'est comme ça que ça finit.  
J'ai tellement l'impression d'être pas gentil avec eux, mais bon, qui sait comment va se passer le match entre Teikoku Gakuen et Raimon


	5. IVB Ou la joie de te retrouver

"Votre ami Kirino demande à vous voir monsieur Shindou" Il sursauta, il s'était presque endormi à force d'attendre, et les informations montaient lentement à son cerveau, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Il demandait à le voir…

"Faites le entrer"

Le jeune garçon arriva vite dans la chambre du musicien et il eu l'air paniqué

"Ta..Takuto… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé" toute la colère dont semblait faire preuve le garçon au cheveux roses dans ses messages semblait s'être envolée, à la simple vue du brun

"Bah, tu m'as accusé de te tromper pour Tenma…" Après avoir prononcé ses simples mots, il baissa la tête et grimaça en passant une main dans ses cheveux

"C'est pas le cas hein… J'ai été jaloux de lui… Je t'ai fait du mal… Pour rien… Pardonne moi Shindou…" Son ami baissa les yeux et se mit à sangloter

"Ranmaru, pourquoi te comportes tu comme ça?! Ce midi, tu paraissais prêt à me faire disparaître de ta vie, maintenant tu t'excuse?! Tu joues avec moi ou..?

-Non Takuto… regarde toi… Je… J'ai juste eu à te voir pour comprendre que tu m'aimes… et que je me suis mal comporté avec toi… Je n'aurai jamais du douter de toi… Je suis désolé…

-Me… Me regarder? Dans quel état suis-je..?" Un sentiment d'effroi s'emparait du pianiste alors que Kirino s'approchait de lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Tu as l'air, épuisé, fatigué et terriblement mal, et…et regarde ta chambre Takuto…" Il fit un large mouvement de la main pour montrer toute la chambre et le brun réalisa tout ce qu'il s'était passé. On aurait dit qu'une tempête avait traversé la chambre, renversant les livres de sa bibliothèque, son tabouret de piano et sa chaise de bureau, les draps de son lit avaient volé au sol, son téléphone étaient en piteux état au pied d'un mur tâché de sang. Le seul rescapé au milieu de ce massacre était un bouquet de fleur, un cadeau de Kirino à Shindou.

Il essayait de comprendre comment tout ceci avait pu se passer, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir précisément de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le briefing, il se souvenait juste de ce mélange de peur, de rage et de désespoir qu'il avait ressenti.

"Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour tes mains, tu peux pas laisser ça comme ça… Je peux te laisser quelques instants, le temps de trouver de quoi te nettoyer ça proprement?" Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot sous le choc, le concerné ne fit qu'acquiescer, puis regretter à l'instant où il ne senti plus la présence de Kirino à ses côtés… Shindou avait eu si peur de l'avoir perdu puis l'avait laissé repartir comme ça…? Mais cette fois ci, il revint vite et pris délicatement les doigts fin du pianiste dans les siens pour essayer de le détendre un peu.

"Je suis là Takuto , je reste avec toi, et je ne te ferai plus jamais ça, je te le promets" en entendant ses mots, sourit, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il avait un sourire, certes pâle mais un sourire franc et honnête.

Kirino s'appliqua pour bien panser les mains de son petit ami, l'air toujours aussi inquiet et coupable, le travail était plutôt propre mais les blessures du garçon avait l'air plutôt sérieuse.

Il demanda ensuite au jeune brun de retirer sa chemise, qu'il avait tâché de sang plus tôt dans la journée pour la plier et la poser doucement sur le bord du lit pour ne pas se séparer de lui.

"Takuto, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé?"

Il hésita sur la réponse à donner avant de répondre que c'était il y'a deux jours, l'air honteux. Il avait l'impression de s'être mis dans un état improbable pour aucune raison… Maintenant que Kirino était à ses côtés, décidé à prendre soin de lui.

La tête basse, il ne pouvait pas voir comment son petit ami réagissait, il l'entendit juste lui demander d'attendre avant de se lever et sortir de la chambre pour revenir après une poignée de minutes avec une assiette plutôt pleine, composée de poisson et de quelques légumes. Le garçon lui mit le plat dans les mains en lui soufflant de reprendre des forces avant de se rasseoir contre lui.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu manger aussi vite que ce jour là, où il engloutit tout ce qu'il y avait en quelques instants, comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, ce qui était le cas.

Kirino attendit sagement qu'il termine son assiette avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait revu.

"Tu m'en veux, de t'avoir fait subir ça?" La douleur de sa culpabilité était presque palpable dans sa voix alors qu'il prononçait ses mots.

"Non Ranmaru, ça serait même à toi de m'en vouloir… De t'avoir laisser croire que je pouvais te tromper… Et d'avoir réagi comme un gamin..." Lui aussi, semblait s'en vouloir terriblement d'avoir fait souffrir le garçon qu'il aimait.

Mais le garçon au cheveux roses posa son doigt contre les lèvres de Shindou.

"Non, je ne t'en veux pas, et je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça, alors dis pas de bêtises"

Le brun enfoui alors sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami, le serrant trop fort contre lui en murmurant doucement un merci alors qu'il passait une main dans ses longs cheveux.

Les deux garçons étaient soulagés et le brun sentait le cœur de Ranmaru battre contre lui.  
Ils finirent par se séparer après de longues minutes où les deux avaient juste profité d'être ensemble après ses deux jours où ils avaient été loin l'un de l'autre.

"Dis Ramaru, tu peux rester pour dormir ce soir? J'ai trop peur de te voir t'éloigner et te perdre à nouveau..." Et le garçon accepta la proposition avec soulagement, il n'avait pas osé la poser, par peur d'un refus mais lui aussi souhaitait rester avec Takuto ce soir là, et ne plus jamais le quitter.

* * *

Ouais, j'avais envie de faire une alternative qui se finit en Happy End, je suis une guimauve OK!  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié (et pas avoir trop détruit vos feels)


End file.
